Chenle Minta Adik
by moonsprouts
Summary: Hanya cerita si imut Chenle yang meminta adik kepada kedua orang tuanya, Jeno dan Jaemin. [Jeno, L x Jaemin, N]


**Tulangrusukjeno's story;**

 **Chenle minta adik**

 **[Family!AU] [Jeno, L x Jaemin, N ft. Chenle, Z]**

Jeno yang baru saja pulang disambut oleh istrinya yang sedang bermain dengan anak mereka, Chenle. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu lantas mencium keduanya penuh kasih sayang kemudian ikut bermain dengan sang buah hati.

Lee Chenle, anak pertamanya yang berusia 4 tahun. Jaemin menyayangkan hanya mata sipitlah yang diturunkan Jeno untuk Chenle, sementara segala kemanisannya berasal dari Jaemin. Padahal, Jaemin berharap anaknya akan tumbuh besar menjadi seorang lelaki tampan layaknya ayahnya yang sempat digelari pangeran sekolah. Tapi, walau begitu Jaemin tetap mensyukuri bagaimanapun. Chenle adalah buah hati mereka yang sangat menggemaskan.

" _Appaaaa_." rengeknya ketika Jeno mengangkat anak tersebut ke pangkuannya. Ia menciumi pipi tembam tersebut dan sesekali mengigitnya membuat sang anak semakin merengek tak suka. Jaemin merasakan hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jeno mengangguk.

Jeno memandangnya lembut dengan senyuman khasnya membuat Jaemin merona. Mereka sudah bersama selama 7 tahun namun Jaemin masih tidak bisa mengendalikan rona pipinya saat Jeno tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Jeno selalu memandangnya setiap saat dengan isyarat _'aku-mencintaimu'_ yang membuatnya semakin mencintai pemuda kelahiran 23 April itu.

" _Appa_ , Makeu- _hyung_ bilang kalau dia akan mendapatkan adik. Chenle juga mau adik." Untuk ucapan terakhir, Chenle memasang wajah cemberut. Ia memilin kain baju Jeno dan menatap Jeno sedikit memelas. Jaemin merona sementara Jeno dalam hati menyeringai. Ah, dia sangat menyayangi anaknya.

" _Ne, appa_?" _Too cute to resist_. Jeno hampir mengangguk jika bukan dirinya yang akan mengandung kelak. Jeno, sih, senang-senang saja apalagi dengan proses membuatnya tapi bagaimana dengan Nana-nya?

"Tanyakan pada _eomma_ , sayang." Lalu Chenle berbalik menghadap Ibunya dan memasang wajah paling memelas plus dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jaemin mana bisa menolak jika Chenle semenggemaskan ini. Jaemin menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Tak apa lah, toh dia sebenarnya juga menginginkan anak lagi karena Chenle sudah semakin besar.

"Baiklah, nanti kau akan mendapatkan adik."

Chenle lagi-lagi cemberut membuat Jaemin bingung. "Tapi, Chenle maunya sekalang."

Jeno tersenyum. Ia mengecup rambut _pink_ Chenle dan mengusaknya gemas. "Kau harus bersabar jika ingin mendapatkan adik, Chenle sayang. Atau _eomma_ dan _appa_ tak akan memberikannya padamu?"

Walaupun dengan bibir yang masih tercebik, Chenle mengangguk dan kembali bermain. Jeno menyeringai ke arah Jaemin dan diberi hadiah lemparan bantal oleh istrinya.

 **END**

[omake]

"Nana- _ya_. Apa kita akan membuat adik untuk Chenle malam ini?" Jeno menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda saat Jaemin baru saja hendak menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Omong-omong soal Chenle, anak itu telah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu dan Jeno bertugas untuk menidurkan anak mereka. Barulah Jeno kembali ke kamar utama dan langsung berkata seperti itu kepada Jaemin.

Jaemin tak menjawab, ia hanya merona malu. Jeno berjalan menuju Jaemin dan memerangkapnya di antara lengannya. Ia mengecup pelipis orang terkasihnya tersebut kemudian pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika tidak hari ini, Nana. Tak ada yang memaksa." Ini juga salah satu hal yang membuat Jaemin semakin mencintai Jeno. Tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya. Jika Jaemin menolak maka Jeno tak akan melakukannya. Dalam berhubungan intim, Jeno tak pernah memaksa Jaemin jika bukan Jaemin yang meminta atau yang memberi kode.

Tapi, sepertinya Jaemin juga merindukan sentuhan Jeno. Jadi, ia menarik kepala Jeno dan mencium bibirnya. "Ayo lakukan." ucapnya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Apa berhak Jeno menolak tawaran menggoda tersebut? Apalagi Jaemin yang kini seperti menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimangsa oleh Jeno. Lihat saja Jaemin yang kini _full-naked_ dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya. Mana bisa Jeno menolaknya, kan? Lagipula, kalau ditolak nanti _mubazir_.

 **Adakah yang mengira Mark dan Haechan nikah? Maaf sekali tapi saya bikin Mark sebagai anak dari Jaeyong dan kelak akan mendapatkan adik yaitu David.**

 **Kayaknya Jisung lebih cocok jadi anak Nomin ya? Soalnya dari predebut banyak foto mereka betiga ;;)**

 **Chenle itu menggemaskan uyelable**

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
